A floor drain in its simplest form is a structure which will funnel liquids from the top of a floor to a drain pipe. Typically these floor drains have a grate attached to the top thereof to allow liquid to flow therethrough but to prevent larger solid objects from entering the floor drain.
A problem associated with the construction of floor drains is the one of adjusting the top thereof to be level with and in alignment with the portion of the floor around it. Because adjusting mechanisms have not been available to accomplish this result without inordinate trouble and expense, often times the floor drain does not conform precisely to and is not in alignment with the top of the floor. Consequently, there is a need for an improved floor drain apparatus which will easily and quickly accomplish this function.